Fate Stay Night: The Holy Grail War
by Maximus Aureillus
Summary: The story of a boy who wants to be a hero and a woman who wants to atone for her mistakes and save her people. And how Fate brought them together in the continuation of a war that threatens all of humankind. Fate/Stay Night remake.


A red lightning flashed towards him. This was the second time the boy was seeing this. The first time he saw it he almost died. His survival was a miracle. Because his heart had stopped beating. Because it was skewered. There was no other way to describe it. There was no way to save him. Yet here he was facing it again. Here he was about to die again. At the place where he regularly trained so that he would be ready to face situations like this. The cruel irony of it all.

It made his blood boil. Rage at his own ineptitude to defend himself. Rage at the man who was trying to kill him for the second time in the same night. He fought back the welling tears. His left hand was throbbing.

" _I am not going to die! Not by the hands of scumbags like him who kill people for no reason at all!"_

And then he heard a clang. The thrust of inevitable death was deflected. This was the second miracle that Emiya Shirou saw this night. The most eventful night of his life. What he saw in the next instance took his breath away.

Standing before him in the dark shed glowing in the moonlight and surrounded by a gust of wind was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A woman. A woman beautiful beyond any description. Silver light caressed her angelic face. Shirou was instantly mesmerized by her emerald eyes. Blonde braided hair graced her head and a blue dress adorned by shining armor. There was no other way to describe it. She was an angelic warrior. She looked so pure and majestic.

Never before had Shirou seen something like this. And never again Shirou will see anything like it. Shirou was sure of it. Right then and there Shirou knew that this was a sight he will forever remember. Even if he was fell into the deepest pits of hell itself. He was so mesmerized by the figure before her he had forgotten that there was an insane man outside who was hell bent on taking his life for God knows what reason.

"I ask of you." the angel said in a voice that was so soothing that it captivated his newly alive heart. "Are you my master?"

Shirou blinked. He couldn't respond. "M-master?" He croaked.

"I am your servant Saber." She said with a graceful bow. "I have come in response to your summons. What is your order, Master?" She asked.

"What?" Shirou blurted out. His brain was trying to put together a rational response but to no avail. A pain jolted in his left wrist. Shirou grabbed it to suppress the pain. His eyes widened as he saw some red markings on his left hand. Upon seeing his left hand the angel who called herself Saber nodded gracefully and continued as a golden light circled around her weapon.

"From this moment on I shall be your sword and protect you from your enemies. Your fate is my fate. Our pact is now sealed." And with that she darted out of the shed.

"Wait! What do you mean by pact?!" Shirou shouted. Ignoring his aching limbs he got up and walked out of the he saw then would have baffled him if he didn't see something like this earlier tonight.

Two figures were moving at an inhuman pace clashing against each other. Shirou could only see the sparks of their weapons clashing. The lance that nearly killed him. And an invisible sword, Shirou guessed, that saved him.

Shirou was amazed by the skill, grace and power on display. He had never seen anything like this before. They were not humans. They could not be humans. No human can move that fast. Shirou could feel the winds pulsing as they clashed against one another.

What surprised Shirou even more was the fact that the woman was overpowering the man. A rare sight. The man thrust his red lance at Saber. Saber sidestepped and knocked away the lance. Not missing a beat she swung her blade around aiming for the man's gut. But he proved to be too fast. Although he was on the backfoot, Shirou was impressed by the man's skill at combating what was essentially an invisible weapon.

With a powerful strike Saber knocked the man with the lance back a few steps. Saber kicked the ground and with a graceful swirl swung the sword around for an overhead strike. Lancer blocked it and with an inhuman snarl he shoved her back and leaped over her head finally managing to put a distance between himself and the swordswoman. Saber looked at him with a smirk. Shirou noted that she seemed amused.

"Damn you! What sort of a warrior hides their weapon like a coward!"

"What do you mean, Lancer?" Saber asked curiously. "I am fighting you head on aren't I? You on the other hand are giving Lancers a bad name with that cowardly disposition of yours. Not only do you keep retreating like a dog but you also whine like one."

The man she called Lancer bared his teeth and lowered his lance. Saber was puzzled by the action. Anyone who saw that action would perceive it as Lancer conceding the fight. However, even from a distance Shirou could sense the murderous aura that radiated off him.

"You really must want to die you insufferable wench." Lancer laughed. "Before I kill you, I must ask. That is a sword you are wielding right?"

Saber sighed. Shirou could sense her disappointment "Who knows? Maybe. Maybe it's an axe. Or a lance. Or a bow." She responded, her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Heh, keep talking Saber." Lancer said with a sinister grin. He lowered his Lance as a gust of wind surrounded him. Shirou had seen it before. Lancer wasn't actually interested in knowing what weapon Saber was wielding. He already knew what it was as he could combat it so well. He was charging up for his attack. It was the attack that he was about to use against the Red Knight at school. An attack he had inadvertently stopped. Shirou had a bad feeling about this. He wanted to warn the woman who saved him. But at this point his throat was constricted and his voice had left him completely.

"Very poor choice of what are your last words." Lancer barked. And suddenly he vanished. Shirou looked around and immediately saw red light radiating above his home. A whirlwind of magical was gathering around the lance.

"GAE BOLG!" He roared as he unleashed his attack. Shirou could sense that this attack was a fatal one. Saber readied herself to dodge it. Saber could have dodged it. Shirou knew it. A straightforward attack will be easy for someone like her to dodge. Except it was not a straightforward attack. The lance defied reason and logic as it zig zagged in the air heading towards Saber. Saber's widened with shock. She instinctively swung her sword around deflecting the lance.

However the lance simply reset it's course and hurtled straight towards Saber aiming for her heart. Saber jumped and twisted her body in mid air in a desperate bid to dodge it. As the lance got within striking distance, Shirou finally found himself moving. He could not let her die. He could not let someone so beautiful die.

However the attack hit her squarely in the shoulders. Shirou could only look on as the blow of the lance knocked her off her feet and drove her into the air. Shirou's heart throbbed painfully as he saw the pained expression on his savior's face. Yet again his blood was boiling at his own ineptitude. His lack of power to protect anyone. He didn't want anyone to die for his sake. Not anymore.

Saber managed to land on her feet gracefully however she sunk to the ground clutching her shoulder which was bleeding. As for the lance itself it was back in Lancer's hands who seemed shocked and enraged even more.

"You dodged it." Lancer clicked his tongue irately as he glared at the woman before him. "That's the first time that something like this has happened."

"A weapon that reverses cause and effect." Saber gasped suppressing her pain. "Gae Bolg. So you are Ireland's man of light."

"Ho ho." Lancer laughed. "Looks like you have some brains to match that beauty." Lancer sighed. "I didn't intend to use this attack. My stupid master is using me as some scouting mutt. Since you have dodged my attack he is now ordering me to return." he spit out with disgust. "Oh once this war is over I am going to skewer him!" Lancer muttered.

"Consider yourself lucky! But if you want to throw away your luck and pursue me. Feel free!" Lancer barked. And with that he left. Shirou rushed towards the injured woman.

To Shirou's surprise Saber seemed to be healing. She was supernatural to the point of divinity. Not only did she outmatch Lancer in combat but it seemed that she could heal herself from such a fatal attack. Her magical energy was beyond anything Shirou had ever seen. But even so. Lancer now had the advantage. If he had pressed his attack Shirou knew that Saber couldn't defend herself. She and by extension he himself was incredibly lucky.

"Are you okay?" Shirou finally managed to speak. Watching her beautiful face up close Shirou's heart skipped a beat and his face felt warm.

Saber looked at him. Even when she was wounded she looked so elegant. The golden hair and the blue dress only magnified her beauty. Her face was beautiful beyond description. From her shining forehead to her emerald eyes, from the ridge of her nose to her soft lips, from her beautifully lined jaw and to her delicate chin, everything about her was flawless.

"I am alright master. Although I can heal in a few days, we don't have the luxury of time. Can you heal me?" Saber asked.

"Uh." Shirou was dumbstruck. He had no idea how to.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. I don't know how to." Saber looked at him with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"Never mind. You seem to be wounded. Are you okay?" She asked looking towards his blood stained chest and the scratches on his hands.

"Nothing except a few bruises." Shirou said dismissively. "I need to ask you a few questions." Saber's eyes snapped towards his.

"Yes Master. Go on." Saber asked with an expression so innocent and pure Shirou felt as if his heart at stopped again.

"Uh-I-" Shirou stammered. "First could you stop calling me master." Shirou said with an awkward smile. Being called master by such a beautiful woman felt creepy and uncomfortable. "My name is Emiya Shirou." Saber's eyes widened with surprise. It was only for a moment but Shirou saw it.

"I shall call you Shirou then." Saber said with a nod after a few seconds. "I like the sound of that better."

Shirou felt his face get warmer.

"Are you sure you are okay, Shirou?" Saber asked concernedly.

"Uh, yes." Shirou raised his left hand. "Back in the shed what did you mean by pact? What exactly is going on here? Why is that man trying to kill us?"

Saber left out a soft sigh. "So you have summoned me by accident?"

"Yeah, kind of." Shirou said with a sheepish grin. "All I remember was I just didn't want to die by that scumbag's hands again. And then you appeared."

"Oh. I see." Saber frowned. "This is not going to be easy." Shirou could sense her disappointment.

"I am sorry for being such an inconvenience." Shirou said lowering his head. "Maybe it was better if I was killed instead." Shirou rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Saber's eyes widened with surprise. "Don't say such things Shirou. No matter what the circumstances of my summoning you are my master. And I shall serve you to the best of my ability. We will win the Holy Grail War."

"Grail War? Could you please tell me what is going on?" Shirou asked feeling dumber every moment. Shirou vaguely recalled Kiritsugu talking about Grail Wars in passing. But never explained to him the specifics of it.

Saber sighed and spoke as her wounds continued to heal. "The Holy Grail War is a battle royal where heroic spirits are summoned by Magus as their servants to fight for the Holy Grail. The last master and servant standing are awarded the Grail who can have any of their wish granted."

"I see." Shirou stroked his chin. "So the grail is a vessel that can grant any wish?" Shirou asked to confirm.

"More or less." Saber said with a nod. "The markings on your hand are command seals. You have three of them. With them you can make me do _anything_ you want."

Shirou blushed. _Why did it sound so wrong? Maybe it wouldn't have if she didn't call me Master right off the bat..._

"Okay I think I understand." Shirou said with a nod. "I know I am not exactly the master you desired but I will do my best to support you in your quest."

"You agreed so readily?" Saber asked quietly. Her wide eyes indicating her surprise.

"Yeah. You saved my life. So I owe you." Shirou said with a grin. "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Saber." The woman before him said with a smile. Shirou's voice was stuck in his throat. _I think I am going to die of a heart attack if this keeps up._

"That's a strange name." Shirou managed after a moment. "Please tell me that's not your real name."

Saber suppressed a laugh. "No. It's not Shirou. But given your lack of experience it's best we keep my true name a secret."

Shirou nodded in agreement. It was becoming more and more apparent how out of his league he was in this situation. Hero of Justice. It seemed like a distant fantasy even more.

"Okay. So how many servants and masters are out there?" Shirou asked.

"There are seven pairs. When I was fighting that Lancer he called me the Seventh Servant." Saber said thoughtfully. Shirou remembered that Lancer said something similar to him when he was trying to kill him in his house. "Which means the Grail War has well and truly begun." Saber muttered.

"Uh Saber." Shirou asked hesitantly. "Is it a must that we have to kill masters?"

Saber looked at him thoughtfully. She then replied. "No. No we don't. If we can defeat the servants or make the masters give up their command seals we don't have to. Although it is not ideal and a very difficult way of going about things."

"That's a relief." Shirou sighed. Saber kept looking at him curiously. Shirou averted his eyes and scratched his head. _Man why did my servant have to be so beautiful..._

"I am sorry but I don't want anyone to die needlessly." Shirou said swallowing his nervousness. He was not sure how Saber was going to take it. But he needed to clarify this. He needed to understand the true nature of the woman who stood before him. Beauty is only skin deep. "There may be masters out there like me who have been dragged into this by accident. So I do not want any innocent blood shed."

"I find that reasonable." Shirou heard Saber say. He turned around to see Saber smiling at him. It was a genuine smile. He could see a hint of respect in her emerald eyes.

Shirou returned her smile with an awkward grin. "So Saber-"

"Shirou!" Saber said suddenly. "I sense two enemies outside." She grasped her sword and began moving towards the perimeter.

"Wait! You are injured!" Shirou called out.

"It's not a big deal. I can manage it!" Saber called back as she leaped over the walls. Shirou could only look on amazement.

"Damn it." He gritted his teeth and dashed towards gates of his compound. _What on earth have I been dragged into?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there. Thank you for reading my story. Hope you are doing well. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. This story will be sort of a combined route with elements from every route in the Visual Novel. It's a long shot but I think I can pull it off.**

 **I love Fate/Stay Night. It's a flawed story but I love it. Here is how I envisioned what Fate/Stay would have been. I will try to keep it as realistic as possible and hopefully can keep you guys engaged.**

 **For all the shippers out there this is Shirou/Saber pairing. Just FYI.**


End file.
